Apparatuses for packaging and disposing of waste materials into a waste storage container are known in the art. For example, Canadian Patent No. 2,640,384, the contents of which are incorporated by reference, describes a cassette and apparatus for packing disposable objects into a bag formed from an elongated tube of flexible material. Generally speaking, prior art systems provide a cassette including an accumulated elongated flexible tube of plastic material, where the cassette is installed in a top portion of a waste storage container. The loading of the cassette into the container generally requires the user to insert the cassette into a cassette holding area of the container, to pull from the cassette a portion of flexible tubing, to form a knot in the end of the flexible tubing and to pass the knotted end of the flexible tubing into an enclosure of the container in which waste material is stored.
Generally speaking, a problem with existing prior art systems is that some users find that the cassettes can be difficult to install and that existing mechanisms for retaining the cassette in the container are somewhat limited.
As such, there is a need in the art to provide a cassette and corresponding container in which the cassette can easily be loaded by the user and that will be securely held in the waste storage container during use.